Flower and Tiger
by AleksiaNeko
Summary: It's a love story between Trafalgar Law and my OC called Lilly Underland. They were childhood friends but got separated. They are now meeting again after 13 years of beign torn apart. They both have grown and started to see in each others something more than friends? Rated T in later chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Law(age 7) was running down the street to escape the fishmen pirates from whom he stole some food and money. "Dammit". He thought. Law was already tired and could feel how his breath was getting heavier and it was harder for him to run. "Come back here, you shitty brat!" One of the fishmen screamed as they get closer to kid who stole their goods."Shit! I can't run anymore. I'm gonna..." And before he could even finish saying that one simple phrase he felt someone caught him and dragged from the main street into the corner of the building.

"Please, be quiet." He heard a voice of the person who saved him from his chasers. He could say by her voice that it was a girl, about his age. He couldn't see her face though. It was too dark. Both of them stood there quietly for a while till the fishmen gave up on beating crap out of that kid. When the fishmen were gone the girl let go of Law who immidiately jumped out on the street and turned around to see his savior's face. The girl stepped then into the sunlight shutting her eyes for a moment because of the sun. Now Law could see her perfectly. It was a cute little girl with short, curly and golden blond hair as bright as the sun. She was wearing a white plain dress and brown boots. But most amazing were her eyes. Beautiful, big, shining eyes. One of them was blue and the other one was green. For a moment Law could see them changing shape like those that snakes have. Law found himself hypnotized. He felt like he cod stare into them forever.

"Um, excuse me?" A cute and polite voice broke the silence: "Is everything okay? Are you hurt somewhere?" Law didn't manage to find words in his confusion but after another part of silence he finally spoke: "No. Thank you for help. Who are you?" The girl felt happy and relieved to know that the boy she helped was alright. "I'm Lilly." She said with a smile. "Lilly Underland. And you?" Law stared at her with disgustiment in his eyes now. "Not your business." He said arrogantly.

Lilly stared at him confused for a moment, but then spoke with an annoyed smile on her face: "Then how about me calling you "shitty brat" just like those fishmen did? Does it please you?" And with that he was completely defeated. He just couldn't believe that some random girl could speak back to him like that. He felt such an anger at that time. He just gave her a glare and introduced himself: "Law. Trafalgar Law."

Lilly with a triumphal smile on her face took hold of Law's hand. "Well then, Law. It's getting pretty late already. Should we go look for a place for the night? We're both orphans after all." At that moment Law broke the hold and seemed pretty pissed off right now. What the hell was she thinking!? "And what gave you the idea that I'm an orphan?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Then what? Are you gonna tell me you're not?"

She got him there. Since the Donquixote family came to Dressrosa he had to take care of himself. His parents died in the fire. He hadn't have any other relatives. He was all alone now.

After realizing what she just did Lilly felt stupid for not thinking about her words. Without saying anything she just grabbed Law's hand again and looked at him with a cute friendly smile. She was so close to him now. He could easily hear her breathing. Not loosing the hold Lilly started walking to where the forest was and said smoothly: "Let's go find our home, Law." Her voice was so soft at that time. Law just couldn't help but to feel so peacefull and safe at the time. He also grabbed her hand and followed with a smile on his face. He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Law and Lilly have been living together for a month now in the cabin on the tree they built. They were best friends now. After they ate their breakfast which were some orange juice, wild pig's meat they caught the other day and some sandwiches (onigiri for Law, he somehow hated bread) they headed to the town. They stopped walking at the old fountainn.

"We're meeting here at the evening."

Said Law.

"Like always!" Lilly answered with a smile full of enthusiasm. Law looked at her with a serious stare. "But pease, be careful. We don't want yesterday's event with colloseum's guards to happen again." He sure was right. Lilly got so reckless she alnost get caught by those guys. But somehow with Law's help she managed to escape. Anyway to avoid a longer talk she just said:

"Okay. See ya!"

And then they split up.

Lilly was at the port now looking for some useful items that sea thrown on the beach. She would use them to build traps for the intruders who used to invade their forest from time to time.

As Lilly tested some of the lines and pals she found, a shadow came upon her. Then she heard the voice of a grow man. It sounded just like screeching of a ghost. "Why, hello there. Child of abyss."

Lilly just stood there speechless and too scared to turn around. It's been such a long time since she heard that nickname. Lilly still shuddering of fear slowly turned around to see a very tall man. All she could see at the moment was his scar on his cheek. There was no mistaken about it. This man was working for the celestial dragons.

Law was already finished with getting some food for their supper and headed back to the fountainn like he alwats did. But surprisingly Lilly wasn't there yet. That's wierd. She should be here already. She was always first. He decided to wait ther for her to come back. And so he waited and waited.

It was getting dark already and she wasn't back yet. Law started tovfear something. He got a hold of himself and started rushing through the town hoping she was alright. As Law reached the port he started screaming Lilly's name and listening for a response. But all he could hear was silence. He started searching the beach with fear in his eyes. And all he found was a small brown boot. It's hers - he thought. He just stood there holding the boot close to his chest. As tears started flowing down on Law's face he realised something. Lilly was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the secound chapter for my first story. The beginning will be kind of boring but things will get betrer at the midfle i guess so enjoy the story! Oh, and Law doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Law woke up with tears flowing down his face. He was dreaming about her again. It's been 13 years already. Normally he would get over it. But not this time. That one memory of his childhood friend was just too strong to forget.

* * *

After the event of Dressrosa and helping Strawhats in defeating Kaidou of the Beast, one of the yonkou Law could set sail with his crew again. He had his own plans that he'd like to take in live as fast as possible. But first they needed to step by on the closest island. After the fight Heart pirets's submarine got damaged and needed immidiate recovery. Unfortunately their destination was a Sabaody Archipelago. Place were slaves and citizens of fishmen island were selled on the auction. But they had no choice. Damages were really bad. They wouldn't make it to the next island.

As the ship submerged at the port the captain ordered his crew to take care of supplies for their next destination, while he took Bepo with him to search for parts to the submarine. As Law and polar bear kept going down the main street and kept careful in case the marines were sniffing around the area. The last thing they needed was some admiral to attack them, especially while they were split up and tired after a long trip.

Few hours later Heart pirates collected everything they needed to fix their submarine, but it will take some time to fix it though. They just have to stay put for the time beign. Now in a disguise Law was walking and exploring the town to get to know every single place in case they met marine. Law would use it to his advantage then. After a while of walking he stepped into the cafe next to the toy house. After few minutes the waitress came. Law analyzed her carefully. She was a beautiful woman with a long blond hair, about to her knees, tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a red chekked shirt and blue shorts. Her shoes were white with black hearts on it. She was a very well-build woman. Law couldn't help but admire her gorgeous body. He was a man after all. He couldn't see her eyes though. She was wearing a star shaped sunglasses.

After a doze of silence the girl spoke: "May I please have your order?" She said with the nicest voice Law have ever heard. "Coffe and cake, please." He answered politely. The waitress gave him a smile and went back to kitchen. She was a beautiful woman, but there was something familiar about her. Law could feel a wierd sensation when she standed next to him.

Bepo was sitting right next to his captain (yes, Bepo's still here) staring at him with confusion. He never saw his captain getting all worked up that much. What could it be that he was thinking about?

The gorgeous waitress was back after a while with Law's order. She just stood there now staring at Bepo. "Aren't you cute?" She said scratching the polar bear behind his ear, which was very nice. "I'm sorry." The bear answered looking now at the floor. The girl was shocked for a moment but then a big smile appeared on her face. "Wow! A talking bear! But why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry." Bear said again.

"Don't mind him." Law finally managed to spoke. "That's just how he is." He said with a grin on his face. She stared at him with confusion but she guessed that's just how it have to be. "Are you guys tourists?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be working?" Law said trying to drink his coffe. "I have a break."

"And you don't have anything better to do?"

"Well, I can always run around the caffe like idiot searching for orders, even though there are no other customers. Does it please you?"

That feeling again. She really reminded him of someone. And he already knew of who. This woman was just like Lilly! But could be that... No, impossible. Lilly was gone for a 13 years now. That couldn't possibly be her. Law had to throw that thought out of his mind. But if he could see her eyes, just to be sure.

At that moment an explosion broke the silence. It occured at the auction house. Law was lying now on the ground and on top of him... was the waitress! He could feel her breasts pressing on to his chest. He was blushing right now. As the girl stand up she lost her glasses. Law was in schock at the time. Big, shining eyes. One of them was blue and the other one was green. They changed shape like those that snakes have. There was no doubt about it right now. It was HER! That was his childhood friend who went missing 13 years ago! "Lilly..." He spoke without even realizing it. He stared at her with his eyes wide open. "How do you know my name?" She asked. So it was true. It was her. She was alright. What's most important, she was alive! Law just couldn't help but started to cry. He was so happy. "Hey, why are you crying? Are you hurt somewhere?" After hearing that his body just moved on it's own pulling Lilly in for a hug.

"H-hey, what are you..."

"It's been such a long time, Lilly." He broke into the conversation. "Last time I saw you at that old, creepy fountainn."

And now she realized it. Tears started to come out. "Law?" She asked. The man just nodded. Ow, how happy they were at that time. After all those years they finally managed to reunite. They couldn't stop their tears. "I can't believe it. This is a miracle!" She spoke, tightening the hold. "I'm so happy."

Bepo rushed to them screaming: "Captain! We have to get out of here! Hurry! It's the marines!"

"Captain?" Lilly was confused for a while, but she quickly understood what was going on. Law was a pirate. Even though she knew now she didn't seem to be scared. More like shocked but definetely not scared.

As they finallt got uo from the groubd Law quickly grabbed Lilly's waist holding her tight to himself now. "W-wait! Stop it! What are you doing!?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safe!" And with that the three of them (we're not forgetting about Bepo) rushed to the port. As they reached the yellow submarine, everyone frome Law's crew were waiting there ready to leave as fast as possible. "Captain, hurry! We don't have much time! We need to get out of here, now!" Shachi yelled from the top of the submarine acting all worked up. "I know!" Law yelled back. "Turn on the engine! We're leaving! Now!" Everyone were entering the submarine now. Except Law and Lilly. "Come with us." Said law.

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Please, I don't want to lose you again!" With that one phrase Lilly could feel her heart skip a bit. She tried to hide her face as she blushed wit pure red. What was happening? She never felt that way before. All she could say was: "Okay." And as they entered the submarine they dissapeared in the sea.

* * *

The Heart crew members just stared at the mysterious girl who appeared on their ship out of nowhere. "Is... um... Is there something on my face?" The girl spoke with a nice and soft voice. The men jumped in surprise as they screamed together: "No! Not at all!" Now that sure was wierd. "Ah... I see."

"Don't mind them." She heard someone spoke from behind of her. It was Law. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him whispering into her ear now: "Follow me." The way he said that let shivers running down Lilly's whole body. She just blushed and followed him. After few minutes they appeared in a big room full of books scattered all over it. There was also a desk and a bed big enough for two people. It was Law's bedroom. Lilly felt discomfort now. She wasn't sure what to do. "It's getting late already." Law's voice broke the silence. "Shall we?" He said pulling off his shirt and panting onto bed. Lilly couldn't help it but blush. Her face was as red as a tomato. Law sure grown up. Lilly stared at his tattooed body as she finally found words. "What do you mean by "shall we"?" Law looked at her with a grin on his face. "It's almost bed time. I thought about sharing a bed for one night till I find you some place in other room. And what were you thinking about?" He got her. She gave him an annoyed glare. "Well then, where is the bathroom. I would like to refresh myselfe, if you don't mind."

"The door on the right." He answered with a small laughter. As Lilly entered the bathroom all she said before closing door was: "Dammit, Law. You haven't changed one bit." She closed the door giving Law a smile. He could hear as the water was floawing down from a shower.

After 10 minutes Lilly finally opened the door... as she was wearing Law's shirt with his crew's jelly roger...and pants. That was all she was wearing. Law tried to look away as he felt his heart beating faster. She looked so sexy right now. "Is that... um... my shirt?" He asked still tried to stop the blush. "Yeah. I didn't take anything with me and that was the only thing I found. Why, should I take it off?" She said flirty. "No, no. It's fine. Let's just go to sleep."

They were now lying on the bed in the dark room. Alone. Lilly lying atop of Law, pushing her breasts onto his chest. He couldn't sleep. He was barely controling himself right now. He wanted to touch her so badly. Lilly was already asleep. She was always falling asleep first, even when they were kids. Law found an opportunity and leaned closer to Lilly's face. His nose was rubbing her cheek. He could hear her breathing. It was so peacefull. Then his mouth caught with hers changing into a short kiss. She was delicious. He kissed her again trying to open her mouth with his tounge. He did it. Now his tongue was penetrating Lilly's mouth. It felt so good. Then she moved with a small growl. Law moved away a little. Uff. She was still asleep. He stared at her for a moment, then pulling her closer to him so that she won't go away. "I'll never loose you again. I promise." He whispered in her ear before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter of the story. This time I was really glad that I could finish it this fast and upliad this for you. If the chapters seems too short for you then go ahead and say in the comments. And enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When Law awoke he was able to spot a small figure lying in his arms. So it wasn't a dream. This time he really found her. And he was never ever letting her go again.

He approached the girl, apparently still tired after yesterday's events, and began to inhale the scent of roses from her neck. It was very alluring. He could not believe that Lilly has grown into such a beautiful woman. Every little detail of her body was perfect. And especially ... breasts. Which at this point rested on Law's chest. He blushed, then tried to wake her up, but to no avail. The only thing he achieved is the girl holding him even more. Law could now hear Lilly's breathing. He could feel the excitement between his legs that Lilly was now rubbing with her knees unconsciously. 'Dammit'-he thought-'I feel like I'm gonna lose control. I don't know how much longer I can take it.' As he thought the girl approched even closer rubbing him harder. It felt so good. Law took his chance and leaned in closer. He didn't want to stop. It just felt too damn good. As they both continued on moving Law could feel he was close to his erection. But he didn't agree for that. He was a fucking pirate for God sake. And the one of the worst. How could he come so easy just from that? When he found the opportunity, he jumped off of bed trying to not wake the girl up and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water and took a cold shower. He had to cool himself down. At that moment he realized that this situation might be utterly beyond his strenghts. It's not good. He don't want to do anything to Lilly. But everytime he's close to her, his instincts takes whole. He don't know how longer he could endure it.

"Law?" He heard a voice coming from the bedroom. She woke up. "I'm in the bathroom." He answered. "I'm taking a shower. I'll come out in one minute."

"NO!" Lilly screamed. Law now stood there in a confusion. "Lilly, what's wrong?" He yelled back.

"I... I mean... uh... k-keep your time." Something was wrong. Law turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I don't know what's happening but I'm coming in."

"No, wait!" As Lilly screamed Law entered the room with his eyes wide open. There were two wierd creatures running around his bedroom with Lilly, who seemed to try to calm them down. What the hell was this!? One of the creatures looked like a bag with sewn buttons that looked like eyes and a lock in the shape of a smile. The secound one looked like a teddy dog colored in green and yellow with a spiny collar. "What on earth is happening!?" In that moment the whole three froze. Lilly finally managed to catch those wierd creatures. Now holding them close to her chest she looked up at Law and said in a miserable way: "I... I can explain I swear. But... I don't think you're going to believe me." He looked at the creatures that Lilly was holding. 'Oh crap. I'm gonna regret this.' He thought and then answered to ashamed girl. "Try me." They sat now on the bed as Lilly started to speak.

As Lilly finished with explanation Law could feel as his jaw was going down. She was right. He didn't believe her. "You're a witch!? What's that even supposed to mean!?" He yelled at her in shock. "You're pissed at me because of that?" She said with a foggy voice. "I'm pissed because you're lying!" Lilly gave him an annoyed look. "I am not!" She screamed. "You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Then proove it!" He didn't have to tell her twice. She opened a lock on the little baggy monster, who seemed to enjoy it and grabbed something that looked like book and stood on the center of the room right in front of Law. He didn't expect that she was so serious about it. Law was waiting for her next move. Lilly now was drawing a circle around the room and wierd symbols inside of it. For drawing she used some pink chalk she found in pocket of shirt that belonged to Law. As she finished it took her only one move of her hand to make everything clear. The symbols under her started to shine bright leaving Law speechless. Next the light started to cover the whole area slowly changing into some picture. The stars appeared flying around the room and confused man. It looked just like they were in space! Law couldn't believe what he saw. So it was true. Right in front of him was standing a witch!

With a snap of her fingers Lilly made everything dissapear. They were in their room again. They stood there silent for a long time as Law finally spoke. "Why... why didn't you tell me when we first met?" Lilly could only look down on the floor. She was too scared to look him in the eyes right now. "Answer me!"

"Because I didn't want to lose you!" She yelled. "Everyone who knew about that turned their back at me. I was always alone because I was born that way, even though I never hurt anyone! I just really liked you and was too scared to lose you. I lost my parents and had to take care of myself my whole childhoodess. Til I met you. I finally thought that I found a friend. I just wouldn't take it if you'd leave me as well!" As she screamed the tears were flowing down her face like a waterfall. Law felt stupid right now. Afrer all he lived alone til he met Lilly as well. He stand up and came closer to her. As she cried he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He spoke. "I know it must have been hard for you. I guess I'll just have to get used to it somehow." The tears were now flowing even more, but not because of sadness. She was happy. Because Law was the first one to accept her the way she was. Because he still cared about her. Because he was her friend. "Yeah." She said and pushed her in for a hug.

As she took a shower she changed into her chekked shirt and blue shorts. Then she headed to the kitchen. Law was already waiting there for her with some sandwiches and coffe. 'I wonder if he still hates bread.' She thought sitting down right next to a captain. "Don't you want some?" She asked. "I don't like bread." The man answered in disgustment. 'I knew it!' She thought with a smile on her face as she started to eat. When she finished Law told her that they are going to stop by on the island so she can buy herself some clothes. That sounded like a good idea to her. After a while a big polar bear wearing an orange suit came telling his captain that they're gettin closer to their destination. Lilly just couldn't help it but to jump right at the bear and start to brush his fur with her hand. The tension was just too strong. "Ah. So soft! Aren't you cute? Yes. You're the cutest bear in the world!" She said with a cute smile. "A-aye!" Bepo answered with a lite blush on his cheeks. As the crew watched it they all thought: "Lucky bastard." Even the captain was jealous. But why the hell was he jealous? They were just friends, that's all. Even though he kissed her last night he wasn't expecting anything more so why?

* * *

**Marine** **headquarters**

In the navy there was a big move after meeting the Heart pirates on Sabaody. They were so close to catching them. But of course those incopetent soliders had to let them escape. "Do we have any trace of Heart pirates yet?" Admiral Kizaru spoke looking a little bit annoyed. One of the soliders came forward holding something that looked like data in his hands. "Sir! We're suspecting that the pirates are heading at the Amazon Lily!" The admiral looked more like pissed off now. "Those perverts are going to have some fun, huh? Very well! We're going to blow their ship up

so there won't be anything to collect!"

"But, sir! There's something more!" The admiral turned back to the solider. "What do you mean by that?"

"Aye! Our troops managed to take a picture of a girl that was with them at a Sabaody." Admiral took the pictue in curiosity. "A crewmember?" He asked still staring at the girl. "We don't think so. We asked the citizens about her. Her name is Lilly Underland. She was working in the cafe next to the toy shop." As the solider spoke the admiral already knew what it means. "Sir, she might be their hostage." As the man finished a grin appeared at the admiral's face. "Very well then." He spoke. "We are going to retrieve the girl and keep her safe. That's gonna be our priority. Then we'll take care of those bloody pirates." He waved to his solider letting him go. He was now standing next to the porch of his ship 'Just you wait, Law.' Admiral thought keeping his grin on. 'We're going to get you soon enough. And this time we'll show no mercy.'


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart Pirates arrived on the first island in the New World they reached after they left Sabaody. It was a small island with only few shops and one small grocery. The very first one to leave the submarine after it submerged at the port was a big, all sweaty polar bear who was practically dying for some fresh air. "Aah! I can breath again!" Said happily Bepo now waiting at the port enjoying this small break. The next person to appear on the outside of the yellow submarine was a blond-haired girl, who was enjoying this stop as well, but from a few different reasons. She was finally getting some new clothes. She was so excited about it. After all her clothes still reeks of smoke from that explosion that occured two days ago. She stretched herself a little bit and gasped. "Okay! Guess it's time to have a look around." She said with a smile and was about to leave the submarine and head to the port. Unfortunately, something or someone grabbed her waist, pressed it close to his body and doesn't seemed to let go. "And where do you think you're going?" Law asked with a grin on his face. Lilly just stood there, giving him the 'isn't it obvious' kind of look. "I thought we're going shopping?" As she said that Lilly felt that the grip was getting stronger. "You said that yourself yesterday, didn't you?"

"By 'we' i meant me and my crew. You are not going anywhere."

Lilly's eyes grew wider and her face was getting red from even thinking about how cocky this guy was getting. "Are you kidding me!? There's no way i'll let some bunch of guys choose clothes for me! Now let go!" She tried to break free but that didn't give any effects. In fact she was hurting herself as she tried to fight. It was like being trapped in a metal, junked up box. The more you tried the more it hurt. Before she even realized the pirate captain picked her up and let her swing on his shoulder. "Room." That's all it took to appear in Law's bedroom. No doubt about it now. He was really a devil fruit user. She snapped from her thoughts when Law throw her on the bed and was about to dissapear in the door. "You're staying here the rest of this stop. I'm going to lock you just to be sure you won't do anything stupid." He sent her a confirming look as he left and locked the door. Lilly now sat on the bed all confused and unsure. But she was sure of one thing. When Law come back she's going to beat the shit out of him! Who the hell does he think she is!? Some loyal pup who'll do anything he say? Oh hell no! 'Stay my ass!' she thought now running around the room with irritation and anger burning in her eyes. And then she stopped. An evil smile started to form on her face. She wasn't an ordinary woman after all, right? She had a magic on her side! She turned around searching for her two little friends. "Chucky, Iruru! Come out you two!" It didn't take long before she could hear theu movement behind the drawer. In few seconds a green-yellow coloured teddy dog with a spiny collar jumped right in Lilly's arms. "There you are Chucky. But where is Iruru?" She looked around again waiting for a response but none came out. Then she looked right in little dog's eyes. "Chucky, show me the last memory." The teddy's eyes started to glow with a bright, blue light now looking back at it's owner. Suddenly the girl started to see some pictures. She was in a different room. She could see an oven and the fridge. So it was kitchen. Then a figure of a grow man appeared. It was Law, no doubt about that. She could recognize him by his fluffy hat. He was holding something in his left hand. Something like bag. It was Iruru! Then something else happend. He took her in his other hand, walked a long corridor, opened the door to the bedroom and thrown her behind the drawer. The projection ended. Lilly gained back her sight. She was standing in the middle of a room with Chucky in her hands. "Dammit..." she said with an irritation. "Damn it all! How dare he even touch my belongings!?" She started to curse the man as loud as she could. But gave up after few minutes. She sat miserably next to the bed lying a small dog on her laps. "If i only had my magic book. But unfortunately it was in Iruru." The girl said with a tired tone. Suddenly she felt something was jerking on her laps. She looked down to see her little friend jumping around. "Are you okay, Chuck?" The dog jumped off her and started to make wierd sounds. He started vomiting. But what came from his little mouth wasn't vomit. It was shining with it's ordiament. Oh, yes! It was the magic book! Lilly couldn't believe how lucky she was! She took her friend again and hugged him as hard as she could. "My good little doggie! You did a great job, buddy!" She then took her book, cleaning it up a little and opened it. She started to roll the pages in search of the right spell. Ha! She found it! A teleportation spell. It was an easy one, so the ritual wouldn't take long. Lilly put one of her hands on her chest, on the place between her breasts. "Now, the worst part." Her chesr slowly started to shine with a bright blue light. Just like Chucky's eyes did a while ago. But that light was brighter. Then the girl closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on a certain place. Poof! She then opened her eyes as the light was getting weaker. She made it! Lilly was now standing on the outside of the submarine. She just couldn't believe she actually made it. "Ha! Right in the face, Law!" She then shut her mouth as she heard someone coming. She ran away from the ship and hid behind the tree. Uf. She made it. Damn, she have to act carefully. And make sure she'll get back to the port before 'he' does. And so Lilly's little trip began.

* * *

The heart pirates stopped by a small shop and entered it in search for some clothes. They split their ways to make it quick. Bepo stayed with his captain though, to keep him a company. And Law didn't seem to have any problems with that. It wasn't a long time before they heard one of their crewmates screaming. They ran to him as fast as possible. It was Shachi holding something in his hands. "T-that's... this is..." The captain then realised that Shachi was holding in his hands a pair of black pants. "Is...is that really for her?" He said with a shaking voice. He tried to imagine Lilly wearing it. And just after that he got a solid nosebleed. When Law saw that, he took his nodachi and pointed it at shaking Shachi. "Think about that one more time and i swear i'll cut you to pieces!" Shachi was now cleaning his face and shivers from fear. "A-aye..." After they collected all they needed they headed to the cashier with a poor bear all buried in Lilly's new clothes. As they payed, left the shop and rested in front of it. Bepo put the clothes down on the ground. "Room." a sphere surrounding them. "Shambles." The clothes dissappeared. Their place took a small book. More like a notes. The captain took it and hid it under his coat. As he put his hand in the pocket of his coat he felt something bite him. Law growled from pain and took the little bag in his bleeding hand. It was Iruru jerking in his grab. "You little piece of trash." Law howled at the baggy creature and zipped it's lock. "Why did you take it with you, captain?" Asked penguin. "To make sure Lilly wouldn't escape." He glared at his subordinate. With a moment of distraction Iruru saw it's chance and with few hestitations broke free from Law's grip. Surprised man reacted too late and lost it from his sight. It escaped. "Should we follow it?" Shachi asked in a worried voice. Captain looked at the road for a moment and then answered. "No. There's no need for us to do that now. Look." The pirate crew stared at the direction their captain was pointing at. They were in shock by what they saw. The baggy monster was held in hands of a girl with a long golden blond hair. There was no mistaking it. It was her. "She didn't listen." Said Law angrily. "I'm gonna make her regret that decision. Shambles!" He dissappeared just to re-appear next to the girl.

* * *

Lilly was in her best mood right now. She was so proud of herself. Finally she managed to cast the spell right. Because she have to admit that her magic wasn't really in a good level. Most of her spells were ending with a disaster. But not this time. The teleporting spell worked just perfect. The best proof was that she was now wandering around the town. Far away from the submarine. Lilly was exploring the town with a big smile on her face. She stepped by a grocery to buy a pair of jeans, pink top and black-red underwear. She hid the clothes in a small bag she got from the shop owner and left. As she walked down the street she started to wonder if Law is back with his crew at the submarine. If he is then Lilly's gonna so get in trouble. Her smile started to fade. Maybe she should head back. She then snapped from her thinking as she heard something heading her way really fast. She looked in front of her and smiled as much as she could. "Iruru! You're back!" The girl shouted and hugged the baggy creature with love. She didn't even care about the townpeople who watched both of them with a wierd look. "I missed you so much!" Lilly screamed again. "Wrr! Mrhnnn!" Iruru tried to say something back but it couldn't. It didn't take long before she realised that the lock on Iruru's mouth was zipped. Lilly quickly unlocked the lock. "HE'S HERE!" Screamed the bag. Lilly didn't even had a time for reaction as the man appeard in front of her grabbing her arm with all his might. 'I'm dead' the girl thought as they both dissappeared from the street.

* * *

They appeared back on the submarine. In Law's room to be exact. He thrown the girl on the bed and followed, grabbing her wrists and clunching them together above her head. "W-what are you doing!? Let go of me! I left Iruru on the street so..." Before she could finish she felt Law's lips kissing her strong. Lilly was in shock. What was he doing!? She tried to shut her mouth but it was no use. Law's tongue broke the lock on her lips and started to passionately penetrate her mouth. Lilly's body was getting hotter from the kiss. It felt really good. Suddenly Law broke the kiss, staring at Lilly with a grin on his face. "I really didn't want to do this. But i can't see the other way to make you obey. Or will you finally accept my rules?" He finished with a smirk. Lilly had no words. She just stared at Law with her eyes wide open. She thought about his words and came into a conclusion that this must be a joke. Yeah. A joke in order to teach her a lesson. "S... stop joking around and let go of me!" She screamed, trying to shake him off. But without any effects. Law grabbed her hands harder and started to push her body with his legs. "I guess i have no choice then." He then pressed his lips strong to hers. Lilly couldn't move at this point. She was defensless to his touch. She suddenly felt something. It was Law's hand reaching under her shirt and gently touching her skin. Lilly jerked a little. Law broke the kiss just for a moment to catch his breath and started to kiss her more passionately. His hand was exploring Lilly's whole body. From her knees up to the stomach and her chest. The feels were getting stronger with every moment. A passion that both of them felt right now seemed unbreakable. As the kiss grew stronger Lilly started to moan of pleasure. That sounded so good. Law just couldn't describe how turned on he was. He was losing control. He grabbed one of her breasts and started to massage it. Lilly was moaning louder, shivering from the touch of Law's hand. He then started to lick her lip, slowly going to her. 'She's enjoying this way too much'. He thought. Law bit Lilly's neck hard. "Ow! It hurts! Stop!" 'Now that's more like it'. His tongue started to make circles around the red mark he made. Lilly tried to push him away but with no luck. She was defensless. Law's hands touching Lilly's skin made her body betray her. 'If this continue he will...' Tears started to flow down on her face. When Law noticed it, he finally pulled away. He crossed the line. He let go of Lilly's wrists and sat on the edge of the bed. Lilly sat up covering herself, tears still coming out. Law couldn't look at her. What have he done!? He promised he wouldn't do anything to her. He just wanted to scare her a little bit. Law turned to Lilly and what he saw was way worse than he imagine. Lilly was looking down with her eyes wide open. Her cheeks red from tears. She was covering her neck. Law reached his hand to her slowly. She shutted her eyes and moved away, shaking. He could see it clearly. She was afraid of him. Law got up and headed to the doors and opened them. Before he left all he said was "i'm sorry" and left the room slowly closing the door. Lilly then opened her eyes. 'What was that?' She thought. 'Why is it happening again!' She covered her eyes and started to cry even more. 'Just how much did he change!' After a while she heard something crawling under the doors. Lilly opened her eyes wiping away the tears. It were her friends: Iruru and Chucky. They jumped on the bed and layed on their master's laps trying to cheer her up. On Lilly's face appeared a fainted smile. "I guess i don't know him anymore" she said quietly and closed her eyes to think about her situation. Chucky then jumped into her arms pulling in for a hug. "I don't know about master's past..." spoke the teddy dog "but if he was master's friend, then he must be good, right?" The two of them were looking at each other. Lilly smiled. "That might be right. Thank you." She smiled and layed back on bed closing slowly her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Law appeared in a kitchen. There was no one else there. They must've been still in town. He sat at the table and started to think about what just happened. How could he lead to something like that!? Will Lilly ever forgive him? He was just able to find her after all those years, but it felt like he was losing her again. "Fuck!" He punched the table very hard. He let his instincts overflow. He couldn't do anything about it. And that just scared him even more. He started to think about a right solution, and after some time he found it. "We need to reach Amazon Lily very quick" he whispered to himself. "Till then, i'll have to control myself." He got up of his seat and headed back to the bedroom. He opened the door slowly to make sure he won't scare Lilly. When he entered, she was laying on his bed, already asleep. Those weird creatures were beside her. The teddy dog opened his eyes and stared at Law. He then started to growl and show off his teeth. Law couldn't see them the first time he saw him. But now he saw them perfectly. They were huge. That dog looked totally different than before. His fur was brist hard. His face was showing so much anger, and his eyes... they were brightly bursting with hatered. Law stood there for a moment but then gathered up his courage and moved closer to the bed. The dog growled louder. 'He's going to wake her up!' Law then grabbed the noisy creature and shut his mouth with one hand, placing secound one on his lips, telling the dog to keep quiet. It seemed wierd, but Chucky started to calm down. His look was now normal. Like nothing happened. Law let go of him and sat on the bed, next to the sleeping Lilly. He bend down to her ear, and whispered "i'm sorry." He kissed her head softly and layed next to her. He knew she would get scared when she wakes up, but there was no way he was leaving her alone. He cuddled Lilly's hair. They were so soft and nice in touch. Chucky was looking at both of them. He then grabbed Iruru and jumped off of bed, heading to the door and leaving. "What are you doing?" Said Iruru. "Isn't it risky to left them alone in a dark room?" Chucky remained silent. He turned to his friend and then spoke. "I felt something. I think we can trust him." Iruru looked at him with unsure look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It'll be okay."

"Oh well. If you say so. You're the hell's dog." Chucky nodded. They both stood now silent in front of the doors. 'I just hope the feels i felt were right' Chucky thought. It wasn't going to be easy. But they weren't some ordinary people too, right?


End file.
